Vacances de rêve
by ChamaloOowWx
Summary: OS. Slash HPDM. Il y a si peu d'élèves qui restent au château pendant les vacances de février que Dumbledore décident de tous les réunir. Et c'est loin d'enchanter Draco.   L'histoire est mieux que le résumé. Promis.    T, juste au cas où.


Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : J'epsère ne pas les avoir fait trop OOC.

Bonne Lecture à vous.

* * *

><p><strong>Vacances de rêve<strong>

**POV Draco**

"Raaaah..."

Et oui, moi le grand, le magnificient Draco Malfoy, je m'ennuie. Mais un ennui bien puissant, pas comme les petits ennuies passagers.

Parce que mes parents avaient décidé, allez savoir pourquoi, que je devais passer mes vacances de février à Poudlard. Non mais quelle idée !

Et continuons dans le récit des magnifiques vacances qui s'annoncent à moi, les seuls autres élèves restants sont :

-Loufoca

-Londubat

-Sang-de bourbe

-La belette

-Et ce foutu Potter

Je passe donc les trois quarts de mon temps dans mon dortoir et ma salle commune.

Sauf que là, notre trèèès aimé directeur, j'ai nommé Dumbledore, à décidé, que puiqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, on utiliserait tous les locaux d'une seule maison, et forcément, celle des Gryffis..

"Bah alors Malfoy, c'est trop de rouge et or pour tes pauvres petits yeux d'aristo ?"

Rester zen, oui voilà, ne surtout pas répondre à la belette, parce que bon, mine de rien, il a l'avantage du terrain, et des alliés aussi, alors que moi, je suis seul en milieu hostile.

"Il semblerait que la fouine ait avalé sa langue, faut croire qu'une fouine face à des lions, ça peut pas faire grand chose, surtout sans tes bouledogues hein Malfoy ?"

Il commence vraiment à me les briser lui..Et l'autre sang de bourbe qui pouffe derrière lui...

"Ron, tu devrais vraiment le laisser tranquille, tu crois pas que devoir rester deux semaine ici ce soit assez difficile pour lui ?"

*Choque* Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu, Potty est de mon côté ?

"Mais Harry ! Tu te rends compte que tu défends un serpentard là, et le pire qui plus est !"

"Ronald Weasley, on va devoir tous se supporter et partager la salle commune et les dortoirs pendant 15 jours, alors fait un effort. Et oui, je suis conscient que c'est Malfoy que je défend, parce que lui au moins a l'intelligence de ne pas t'attaquer pour rien dans cette situation !"

Wow, alors là, si je m'attendais à ça..Potter m'a défendu, contre son meilleur pote, lui a crié dessus, et est parti en claquant la porte...Et l'autre belette qui reste là comme s'il venait de voir Vous-savez-qui...

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à lire dans la bibliothèque, ben oui, Potter avait beau m'avoir défendu, il était parti après, donc plus de protection.

Mais bon, même pendant les vacances, il y a ce putain de couvre-feu.

Et c'est donc avec ces joyeuses ( ironie ) pensées, que je me dirige vers le dortoir des Gryffondors...

Merlin, rien que de savoir où je vais me file la gerbe..

Lorsque j'entre, quelques visages se tournent vers moi, mais bien vite, tout le monde reprend ses activités.

Apparemment, le discours du balafré avait eut son petit effet, tant mieux pour moi..

En parlant de lui, où il était ? Pas que je m'inquiète mais c'est bientôt le couvre-feu, j'ai pas envie que McGo nous réveille en pleine nuit pour nous demander où il est passé...

Raaah, y'a que moi qui suis assez idiot pour partir à sa recherche !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit franchement...Et puis, au plus je cherche, au plus je m'inquiète : il est absolument introuvable. Il n'est pas dans la grande salle, ni la bibliothèque, ni la tour d'astronomie et pas dans la salle sur demande non plus...

Beh, y'a plus que l'extérieur... Pitié, faites qu'il soit pas assez débile pour être allé dans la forêt interdite..

Il fait plus sombre que ce que je pensais...

_"Lumos"_

Ah ? Il y a une silhouette contre le grand chêne près du lac..

Sérieusement ? Il s'est vraiment endormi dans un endroit pareil.. ?

Je le réveille en gueulant ou pas ? ...21h40, le couvre-feu est dans 20 minutes. Je dois faire vite. Mais il a l'air tellement serein... Arghh, bon dieu, tu es un Malfoy ressaisit toi !

Et ben, il a bon dos le Malfoy là, en train de porter un Potter endormi sur ses épaules..

On a qu'à dire que c'est pour la défense de ce matin... Oui j'essaye de me convaincre moi-même et alors ?

Lorsque je rentre cette fois-ci, (à 21h59 ouaiiis ), tous les regards se tournent vers moi, et restent fixés, la plupart plein d'étonnement ou de suspicion.

"Il s'était endormi dehors."

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre, je monte vers la chambre des garçons et j'y dépose Harry... Hey non ! J'ai pensé Potter, comme si j'allais l'appeler par son prénom..

C'est fou comme chercher quelqu'un pendant une demi heure c'est creuvant.

Je me laisse donc tomber sur le lit qui m'a été attribué, et m'endors aussitôt..

**POV Harry**

Mmmh j'ai bien dormi.. Aller, on ouvre les yeux, le premier.. Outch, les rideaux sont déjà ouverts..Aller, le deuxième.

Hein ? J'ai pas le souvenir d'être monté me coucher, j'étais énervé alors je suis sorti prendre l'air, et là, le vide, plus de mémoire...

Comment j'ai bien pu attérir ici ?

Je regarde autour de moi,Neuville dort encore, Ron doit être réveillé et en train de manger.. Et là c'est qui ? Ah oui, Malfoy. Il est plus beau quand il dort que lorsqu'il a ses airs hautains..

Douche. C'est fait. Habillage, pareil. Lunettes..j'ai ! Aller, à la bouffe !

Je descend et je vois Ron, Hermione et Luna qui me regardent bizarrement.

"Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?"

Ils semblent hésiter à parler. Mais bordel pourquoi on m'explique jamais rien !

Ah ! Hermione va parler !

"Harry, est-ce que.. est-ce que tu es au courant que c'est Malfoy qui t'as ramené jusqu'au dortoir hier soir ? Je veux dire, vous ne vous êtes pas battus n'est-ce pas ? Il nous a juste dit que tu t'étais endormi dehors.. Et puis bon, on ne peut pas vraiment faire confiance à ce type donc tu vois.."

D'accord, ça explique pourquoi j'étais dans mon lit ce matin..Comment, par Merlin, Draco a-t-il pu me trouver ? Et cette dernière phrase d'Hermione , c'pas très sympa..

"Et bien, vous auriez du lui faire confiance. Il se trouve que je me suis endormi comme une grosse larve à côté du lac.."

"Un grosse larve, je ne te le fais pas dire Potter, tu sais que tu es plus lourd que tu en as l'air ?"

Ah, quelle douce réplique...Il pourrait faire un effort, je le défendais là quand même..

"Harry, sérieusement, tu es de quel côté mon pote ?"

"Je ne suis d'aucun côté, c'est les vacances, pour tout le monde, alors on arrête cette gueguerre débile, pour 2 semaines.."

Des fois, je me demande comment leurs cerveaux fonctionnent..Autant, Ron est un imbécile, je le conçois bien, autant Hermione a un fonctionnement qui m'échappe..

**POV Draco**

Wow, encore une fois. Sincèrement, il a pris quoi comme potion Potter ? Pourquoi il est tout gentil avec moi ?

Bref, je prend mon petit déjeuner seul, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Et je remonte dans la salle commune...

Huh ? Personne ?

"Y'a quelqu'un ?"

Oui, gueuler à travers la pièce n'est pas Malfoyen, je l'accorde, mais c'est en général, ce qui donne le meilleur résultat.

"Si, moi je suis là, les autres sont partis en couple...Luna et Neuville cherchent des Scrouts à Pétard, et Ron et Herm' font un tour de balai.."

Oh..Comme c'est écoeurant tout ça..

Tient, Potter redescent des chambres...

"Au fait Potter,...merci de me défendre à chaque fois.."

J'ai prononcé cette phrase comme un murmure, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait entendu..

"De rien, après tout, tu n'as encore rien fais de mal pendant les vacances, alors il n'y a aucune raison de te pourrir les tiennes , tu ne crois pas Draco ?"

Il..il m'a appelé par mon prénom là, j'ai pas rêvé ? Ce qui craint un peu, c'est que ça m'ait fait frissonner, mais bon, en même temps quelle idée de le prononcer comme ça avec un petit sourire là...Pour toute réponse j'aquiesce; un peu tardivement certes, mais il a bien fallut que je me remette de ce petit choc..

**POV Harry**

Je l'ai bien vu frissonner là ? Alors comme ça, tu ne m'ais pas insensible petit serpent ?

Je sens que ces vacances ne seront pas si nulles que ça..

Oui parce que bon, mine de rien, je suis tombé sous son charme, il y a un petit bout de temps déjà. Comment j'aurais pu résister à ce corps parfait ? Franchement. Et puis après l'avoir vu, vulnérable, en train de pleurer dans les toilettes, je ne pouvais que le trouver adorable. Heureusement qu'il a rejoint notre camp, sinon ça aurait déjà été moins adorable...

On est tout les deux silencieux, en train de lire chacun notre livre, assis confortablement dans les fauteuils de la salle commune devant la cheminée..

Ce n'est pas le genre de moments calmes que je pourrais avoir avec Ron..

J'aime vraiment la compagnie de Draco..

"Au fait Draco, comment tu m'as retrouvé hier soir ?"

Je le vois rougir, c'est encore parce que je l'appelle par son prénom ?

"Je..je voyais le couvre-feu approcher.. J..Je voulais juste pas que McGo vienne nous demander où tu étais..Alors je t'ai cherché...partout.."

Haann c'est trop mignon, il est tout rouge !

Je me lève et encercle son cou par l'arrière du fauteuil et lui murmure un "merci" au creux de l'oreille. Il est encore plus rouge qu'avant, et a l'air un peu choqué par ce que je viens de faire. Je retourne à ma place, avec mon livre, mais il continu de me fixer.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Haha mon faux air innocent est parfait. Mouhahaha... Ok j'arrête.

"N..non rien.."

Il retourne à sa lecture et je vois un petit sourire se former. Ouf, il n'a au moin pas trouvé ça écoeurant.

**POV Draco**

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire un truc pareil.

M'enlacer et me murmurer un remerciement avec une voix aussi sensuelle ?

J'ai presque cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter de battre. Foutu Potter et ses démonstrations affectives..

N'empêche, c'était pas vraiment désagréable, surprenant biensûr, mais je pourrais m'y faire..

Rrah non, putain de cerveau ! Ah ! Mon dieu Harry qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Non, je voulais dire Potter. C'est pas vrai ça, depuis quand mon propre cerveau ne m'obéit-il plus ?

Harry, je crois que tu viens de déglinguer mes neurones. Et je pense que je vais renoncer à t'appeler Potter dans ma tête..

On se retrouve à manger en tête à tête dans la grande salle, apparemment les autres ont profité de leur escapade pour manger à l'extérieur..

Ce n'est pas plus mal, j'aime bien rester au calme comme ça, et Harry à l'air du même avis, à en juger par le petit sourir qu'il vient de me lancer.

Et moi, ben moi je rougis comme un petite collégienne prépubère amoureuse.

Non, je ne faisais que comparer. C'est faux, un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux, et puis, c'est un Gryffondor bordel !

**POV Harry**

Draco à l'air de se torturer les méninges..

"Dis Draco.."

Ah, il relève la tête...j'ai enfin son attention..

"Un petit match avec le Vif d'Or, juste toi et moi, ça te dit ?"

Il a l'air abasourdi, quoi, c'est si étrange ce que je viens de lui proposer ? J'ai pas dis " une petite sodomie juste toi et moi, ça te dit ?" Là il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque je pense.

Il a l'air de se reprendre un peu.. Alors la réponse ?

"Oui biensûr si tu veux, mais j'ai bien l'impression que je vais perdre, comme d'habitude.."

Ah ? A mon tour d'être étonné.. Le grand Draco Malfoy s'avoue déjà vaincu ?

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr, j'ai bien vu que tu jouais de mieux en mieux ces derniers temps, je suis certain que le match sera serré !"

Ca a l'air de l'encourager un peu, je suis content. Après tout, je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité..

**POV Draco**

Il vient vraiment de me dire qu'il me trouvait bon en tant qu'attrapeur de Quidditch ?

Enfin bref, on se lève et on va se changer. Ben oui, ça a beau être un mini match, faut la tenu quand même, sinon c'est moins drôle..

On fait la route silencieusement jusqu'au terrain. Ca fait vraiment bizarre d'avoir cet immense espace rien que pour nous deux.

Et ça fait encore plus bizarre de passer autant de temps seul avec Harry tout en appréciant sa compagnie.

Raah, mais arrête de bouger le Vif là..Ca fait une demi heure qu'on joue, et apparemment le Vif a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas se faire attraper aujourd'hui..Harry et moi on vole côte à côte,nos corps se frolant de temps à autre.

Ca y est, j'y suis presque. Aller, juste un petit effort.. Je le tien !

Hein ? Appremment on le tien tous les deux..

"Ex-aequo je suppose ?"

C'est qu'il est perspicace le petit Gryffi..

On redescend doucement à terre.

"Draco.."

Je me retourne, toujours pas habitué au fait qu'il m'appelle de cette façon.

"Merci d'avoir accepté, j'ai passé un bon moment.."

Attendez un minute... Il vient bien de me sussurer ça à l'oreille et de m'embrasser sur la joue là ? Et maintenant il me laisse en plan et va prendre sa douche... Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Et moi je dois aller ranger le Vif...

Quand j'arrive sous la douche, il n'y est déjà plus, je me dépêche et sors, une serviette autour de la taille, pour aller chercher mes vêtements dans le vestiaire..

Harry est là. Avec pour seuls vêtement, un boxer et un jean..Ah mais en fait il est carrément magnifique...

Nos regards se croisent, et se détournent aussi vite. Apparemment, on est tous les deux gênés par son geste.. Même si je dois bien avoué que ça ne me déplait pas qu'il ait ce genre de gestes envers moi... Et oui, j'ai finit par m'avouer que ce petit brun aux yeux verts ne me laissait pas indifférent.

**POV Harry**

Je suis trop nul, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Ce silence gêné, c'est vraiment le plus insupportable..On ose même plus se regarder.. C'est atroce.

Au moins, il ne m'a pas engueulé, ni regardé froidement.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, on s'apperçoit que les autres sont revenus.

Ron me demande où on était avec un regard méchant vers Dray, et je lui explique notre match.

"Pff, pour qu'il y ai eu un match nul, la fouine a du tricher.."

Alors là Ron, prépare toi à mon courroux..

"Il semblerait que tu n'ais pas très bien compris ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois Ron."

"Laisse tomber Potter.."

Je vois Dray baisser les yeux et sortir de la pièce.

Je lance un regard noir vers Ron, et sous le regard étonné des autres je me met à la poursuite de mon blond. Oui, MON blond, j'ai décidé, c'est mon mien et puis c'est tout..

**POV Draco**

Moi qui commençait à apprécier ces vacances..

Je ne veux plus qu'Harry me défende, ça me met encore plus mal à l'aise..Mais en même temps, je sais pas, c'est assez..touchant ?

Je ne suis pas très courageux pour sortir comme ça sans répliquer ni réagir. Si les autres serpentards me voyaient...Si mon père me voyait ! Pff...

Me voilà arriver près du lac, j'y suis arrivé inconsciemment..J'ai besoin d'avoir la tête reposée.. Mais Harry ne semble pas être de cet avis puisque j'entend des pas se rapprocher..

"Draco !"

Je me retourne, presque à contre-coeur. Il est beau comme ça, tout ébouriffé et un peu essoufflé.. Je le questionne du regard, oui parce que là vous n'imaginez même pas comment mon cerveau disjoncte. Il est assez sexy mine de rien, je suis certain que je ne pourrais pas aligner trois mots dans cet état là..

"Bon sang, mais depuis quand tu te laisses faire comme ça toi ?"

Surprise ? Mais est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il est totalement contradictoire là ..?

"C'est pas toi qui voulait 'arrêter cette petite gueguerre stupide' ? "

Il fronce les sourcils, il n'a quand même pas déjà oublié ce qu'il a dit la veille n'est-ce pas ?

" Biensûr que j'ai dit ça, mais c'est pas parce que tu ne dois pas insulter les gens que tu dois faire ton soumis !"

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu là?

"Aller viens on rentre.."

Il me tire par le poignet sans même me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit..J'ai encore les yeux écarquillés..Soumis ? Moi ? Genre maitrisé par la belette ?

Tss, on verra bien qui finira soumis Harry..

Non, c'est faux, je ne viens pas du tout d'avoir des pensées perverses..

Et dire que j'ai pensé ça mais que je me laisse trainé comme ça..

Aller courage..

Je stoppe net. Il se retourne et me regarde, le sourcil levé..

"Est-ce que...est-ce que ça te dirai un match, pour nous départager ?"

Il a l'air surpris, je ne suis pas très sûr de moi, je ne sais pas vers quoi je m'aventure.. Après tout, c'est après notre match d'hier que tout est devenu si tendu..

Il accepte avec un grand sourire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour..

J'ai l'impression de me transformer en Pouffsouffle, c'est assez effrayant..

**POV Harry**

Un deuxième match, ça peut être interessant. Et puis quand on joue, la gêne s'estompe un peu.. Je regrette encore un peu mon geste, mais s'il me propose de rejouer, c'est qu'il ne m'en veux pas trop n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne vais pas partir dans trop de suppositions foireuses, mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre..

Le problème quand on décide sur un coup de tête comme ça, c'est que là, pour le coup on a pas nos tenues de Quidditch. Et pas de vêtements de rechange.

Dray me dit que ce n'est pas important, qu'on se douchera au château.

Moi déçu ? Un peu, je ne pourrais pas le voir se doucher... En même temps se doucher ensemble aurait peut être été une mauvaise idée. Ben oui, je pense pas que Dumbledore pourrait me faire sortir de prison si je violais Draco.. Hum.. Bref..

Nous voilà déjà sur nos balais. Très vite je repère le Vif, mais apparemment je ne suis pas le seul. C'est qu'il s'améliore vraiment de plus en plus le petit serpentard..

**POV Draco**

Raah, pourquoi est-ce que ça va aussi vite un Vif d'Or.. ?

Sérieusement, qui est le malade mental qui a inventé un truc qui va aussi vite ?

Je l'ai presque, mais Harry aussi. J'espère qu'on va pas encore faire un match nul. D'ailleurs, pourquoi on fait jamais de match nul pendant les vrais tournois hein ?

J'ai quelque centimètres d'avance sur Harry..Aller, encore un petit effort..

Ca y est ! Et cette fois-ci, pas de match nul !

Harry me félicite et me sourit chaudement. Et on redescend.

...J'le fais..j'le fais pas ?

Aller, je l'embrasse sur la joue, comme il l'a fait avec moi hier.

Il a l'air surpris mais je vois bien qu'il est content.

"C'est ma vengeance pour hier"

C'est la seule explication que je lui donne, et ça a l'air de le satisfaire. Parce que bon, si j'avais juste dis " j'en avais envie" je ne suis pas sûr que ça serait aussi bien passé...

Au moins, la gêne entre nous a disparu.

On rentre tranquillement au château, se lançant quelques petits regards, nos bras se frolant de temps en temps.

Lorsque l'on rentre dans la salle commune, que je trouve toujours aussi moche au passage, il ne reste que Londubat et la belette. Ils nous expliquent que les filles sont parties faire les boutiques à Préaulard.

Raah, est-ce que ce débile de Weasley peut arrêter d'avoir un regard suspicieux à chaque fois qu'il me voit entrer dans une pièce ? C'est ennervant à la fin !

Bref, Harry et moi allons prendre une douche, séparément. Ben oui, j'aurais bien voulu le voir à poil mais je pense que là, on aurait plus osé s'adresser la parole pour le restant de nos jours...

**POV Harry**

En sortant de la douche et ayant fini de m'habiller, je vois que Draco s'est endormi, heureusement qu'il avait pris sa douche en premier..

Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort..Mais là, il va attraper froid, le ventre un peu à l'air, la couverture par terre... Mais comment diable a-t-il pu se mettre dans cet état en moins de 10 minutes...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remettre bien la couverture sur lui et au passage j'en profite pour caresser un peu son visage d'ange..

Ah ? Je ne penserais pas qu'il soupirerai d'aise sous ma caresse, c'est toujours bon à savoir..

Bon, aller, je vais peut-être commencer mon devoir de potion, parce que bon, DCFM c'est fait, métamorphose aussi, histoire de la magie... le professeur aura sans doute déjà oublié le thème du devoirs...

**POV Draco**

Je me réveille au doux son de la voix de Harry.. C'était de l'ironie biensûr, parce qu'entendre "Raah putain de devoir de potion de merde", non c'est pas tellement agréable comme réveil.

Je me lève et descend voir Harry, seul sur la table centrale en train de se frotter la tête, le nez dans les bouquins..

"Besoin d'aide ?"

Oui, je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas de proposer mon aide. Et si mon parrain apprenez ça je serai foutu. Mais tant pis, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai abandonné les principes Malfoyens..

"Vraiment ?"

Il me regarde avec des yeux tout brillant, comme si je venais de promettre à une petite fille que j'allais lui acheter un poney..

Je m'approche et commence à lui expliquer certaines choses, en commençant par les bases, qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air de connaître..

Après plusieurs laborieuses heures d'explications en tout genre, nos deux devoirs de potions sont finis. Biensûr on est pas assez bête pour avoir écrit mot pour mot la même chose, mais nos copies sont bonnes toutes les deux.

Je pense que Snape va faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant ça.

**POV Harry**

Je vois que Dray est perdu dans ses pensées.. Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour le faire réagir.

"On va manger ?"

Après cette question son ventre se met à gargouiller et lui à rougir. Trop. Mignon.

Il accepte. Les autres sont déjà en bas en train de manger, enfin le terme "goinfrer" serait plus exacte si on regarde Ron mais passons.

L'ambiance semble être un peu plus détendue que durant les 3 jours précédants.

Je discute un peu avec Luna et Neuville. Ron semble me faire la gueule. Tant pis. Hermione ne veut pas déclancher de bataille entre nous, alors elle préfère ne rien dire.

Draco lui semble mal à l'aise. En même temps, ici il n'a personne à qui parler, et je préfère ne pas trop lui parler quand d'autres sont autour, de peur de déborder un peu.

Il est vrai que j'ose un peu lui montrer mes sentiments, bien que ça reste assez sous-entendu, mais les autres ne savent pas encore qu'on s'entend vraiment bien depuis ces quelques jours de vacances passés ensemble.

On finit de manger. Neuville et Luna reparte dans leurs activités farfelues, Ron a apparemment décidé de m'éviter pour le reste de la journées, voire même de la semaine. Hermione le suit. Il ne reste donc que Dray et moi.

**POV Draco**

C'est vraiment une ambiance de merde dès que j'arrive quelque part...

J'ai l'impression qu'à force de me défendre face à ses amis, Harry a gagné des vacances solitaire, avec moi pour seule compagnie.

"Désolé.."

"Pourquoi tu t'excuse Draco ?"

Toujours cette façon qu'il a de prononcer mon prénom. Je ne m'y ferait jamais..

"Et bien, c'est de ma faute si tu ne peux pas passer tes vacances avec tes amis.."

"Tu dis n'importe quoi...De toutes façons, ils préfèrent rester en couple, et puis, si je ne les ai pas eux, je t'ai toi à la place, et je dois avouer que c'est pas si mal."

Il me dit ça en me souriant. Mon coeur bat la chamade, rien qu'a l'entente de cette simple phrase. Ca me donnerait presque l'impression d'avoir mes chances avec lui.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle commune et croisons le directeur en chemin.

Ce vieux sénile qui m'oblige à m'atrofier les yeux en restant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à voir se bécoter la sang de bourbe et la belette...

"Bien le bonjours jeunes hommes. C'est pour le moins inhabituel de vous voir ensemble, je veux dire, sans que vous vous battiez."

" Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais il faut croire que certaines compagnies sont plus agréables qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir, il nous reste des choses à faire vous voyez.."

BlaBlaBla, Harry c'est vraiment bien comment répliquer et s'eclipser rapidement avec ce vieux barjo. Et je suis assez étonné qu'il ait avoué devant le vieux qu'il appréciait passer du temps avec moi..

**POV Harry**

Ouf, je n'avais vraiment pas envie que cette discussion s'éternise.

" Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'était le 'il nous reste des choses à faire' ?"

Tiens, maintenant qu'il répète ma phrase ça fait un peu gros sous-entendus pervers..

" Il me semble que tu n'a pas encore fait ton devoir de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, n'est-ce pas Draco ?"

Il a l'air surpris. Et oui, je sais que tu es nul là dedans petit dragon.

"Et donc tu as l'intention de m'aider ?"

Nooon, j'vais te regarder galérer en rigolant sans rien t'expliquer..

"Ben.. en remboursement du devoir de potion de ce matin, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"Ca marche"

Ouaah, ce sourire charmeur.. Franchement, c'est pas un peu un appel au viol ça ? Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy..

Oui, je sais, là je ne nie plus rien du tout, je suis totallement tombé sous son charme.

Quand je l'ai compris sur le coup ça fait ' Oh Mon Dieu, je suis amoureux de Draco ? Mais..mais, c'est pas possible !' Ben si c'était possible.

**POV Draco**

Harry m'explique tant bien que mal les cours et les techniques.

Faut dire que j'ai plus l'habitude d'utiliser les forces du mal, plutot que de m'en défendre..

Après le devoir, on reste quelque minutes à discuter et quelques autres à simplement apprécier la présence de l'autre en silence.

Et..on m'explique pourquoi il pose sa tête sur mon épaule ?

Ah, il s'est endormi.. Décidément il s'endort vraiment n'importe où..

J'en profite pour le prendre dans mes bras et m'endors à mon tour.

**POV Harry**

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis bien au chaud et je me sens protégé. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une nuit aussi paisible. Des bras serrés autour de moi..

Pardon ? Des bras ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ?

Je me retourne doucement, et vois le visage de Draco à quelques centimètres.

Ca y est, je me souviens, on discutait, puis je me suis endormi, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que je me suis posé sur son épaule. Mais je n'ai en aucun cas le souvenir de m'être fait enlacé..

Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.. Par contre, cette couverture sur nous deux là..

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Les autres sont rentrés et nous ont vu comme ça ? Ils doivent sûrement se faire des films à l'heure qu'il est..

Je suis toujours tourné vers son visage quand je vois qu'il commence à bouger..

**POV Draco**

Je me réveille doucement et ouvre les yeux. La première chose que je vois c'est Harry. Il s'est réveillé, m'a vu, et n'a pas repoussé mes bras. Un bon point pour moi.

Mais là, son visage à même pas cinq centimètres du mien..

Je lui fais un petit bisou sur le front et le vois rougir, d'une façon absolument adorable. On s'écarte un peu l'un de l'autre, à ma grande déception.

J'entend des pas venir des escaliers.

Et une voix que j'identifie comme étant celle de Granger nous disant:

"Alors les tourtereaux, bien dormi ?"

Harry et moi sommes rouges, mais rouge comme deux crabes en fait..

Granger rigole puis nous dit :

"Quand on est rentré et qu'on vous a vu comme ça, Ron a faillit faire un infarctus, mais bon, il a dit que puisque tu arrivais à t'entendre à ce point avec Malfoy, il était près à faire un petit effort.."

Comment ça 's'entendre à ce point'..

"C'est cool qu'il fasse un effort, mais j'étais sûr que vous alliez vous faire des films, parce que tu sais 'Mione ,on est pas ensemble."

Mmh..Cette réponse ne me convient pas.

" Pourtant moi j'aimerai bien que ce soit le cas."

J'avais murmuré cette phrase de façon à ce que seul lui l'entende.

Il a l'air un peu choqué. Voire même carrément traumatisé par ce que je viens de lui avouer. Et je dois dire que moi même j'ai du mal à croire que je viens d'oser lui avouer en quelque sorte mes sentiments.

Je me lève du canapé et sors pour aller prendre l'air. Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre le manque de réaction d'Harry...

**POV Harry**

Attendez, j'ai bien entendu là ? Est-ce que Dray vient juste de me dire qu'il voulait sortir avec moi ? Je suis complètement perdu, et c'est Hermione qui me fait revenir à moi.

Et je m'apperçoit qu'il n'est déjà plus dans la pièce.

Hermione à l'air inquiète.

"Désolé Mione, mais je pense que là, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Puis finalement, ne dis pas à Ron que vous vous êtes fait des films."

Elle a l'air de comprendre, et immédiatement je sors et pars à la poursuite de mon..mon futur petit ami ?

Raah introuvable. Pourquoi c'est toujours dans des moments aussi importants qu'on ne trouve pas la personne que l'on cherche..

J'ai fouillé tout le château, mais aucune trace de lui. Il n'est même pas sur la carte des Maraudeurs..

Je décide de prendre mon balai et d'aller voir sur le terrain de Quidditch. Avec un peu de chance, il y sera.

Bingo ! Je vole doucement vers lui, il ne m'a pas encore remarqué. Il a l'air tout déprimé..

"Draco.."

Il se retourne violemment, et me regarde, les yeux ronds.

" Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon.."

Alors, comment se faire rembarer en moins de 3 secondes..

Il a dût prendre mon silence pour un rejet..

J'essaie de m'approcher, et le vois essayer de reculer.

Dray ! Abruti ! Il a perdu l'équilibre Je fonce vers lui aussi vite que je peux, plus vite que si ma propre vie en dépendait..

Dieu merci j'ai réussi à le rattraper. Je redescend sur la terre ferme, et le dépose près de moi. Mon coeur continue de battre à mille à l'heure.

"Pourquoi tu m'as rattrapé ?"

Et là je ne me retiens plus.

Je me jette sur lui, peut-être un peu violemment étant donné qu'on se retrouve au sol, et je l'embrasse. Un vrai baiser, enfin.

Il a l'air surpris mais il répond quand même sans trop attendre.

**POV Draco**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer pourquoi Harry est à califourchon sur moi en train de m'embrasser passionnément en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch ?

Tant pis, je ne cherche plus à comprendre..

Je commence à passer mes mains sous son t-shirt, je caresse sa peau, je le sens frissonner et l'entend gémir.

Et doucement, je décide que le baiser doit être approfondi. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres..Il hésite un peu, puis il les entrouvre.

Je ne perd pas une seconde, je continue de le caresser tout en enroulant ma langue autour de la sienne. Il gémit de plus en plus, mais je crois que je ne suis pas dans une meilleure position que lui.

Lui aussi commence à caresser mon torse, et je commence à vraiment perdre pied lorsque je le sens jouer avec mes tétons et mon nombril..

Puis on se sépare, manque d'oxygène oblige.

On se regarde dans les yeux et puis on se sourit.

Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de s'arrêter là pour le moment.

Mes mains redescendent, toujours caressant sont dos, puis ses reins. Et je dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, chaste et doux, lui faisant comprendre que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin.

Il commence à se relever puis il me tend sa main, je l'accepte biensûr et me relève.

Mais une fois debout, je ne la lache pas, j'enlace nos doigts et lui sourit.

Apparemment ce n'est pas à ça qu'il s'attendait. Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il rougit... Hop un petit bisou sur la joue.

On marche comme ça, main dans la main et silencieux jusqu'au château.

Puis il me demande:

"Draco, on sort ensemble n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu te poses la question après ça.."

Il a l'air tourmenté..

"Et..après les vacances.. ?"

Je me stoppe net. J'avais presque oublié la vie qu'on menait avant tout ça..

Je réfléchis un peu et puis je lache sa main..

Il a l'air triste.. Je me dépêche de me tourner vers lui et le prend dans mes bras..

Il s'accroche à moi comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Il n'a vraiment pas l'air rassuré.. Je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains,je vais lui dire ce que je n'aurai jamais pensé dire à qui que ce soit un jour.

"Harry.. ?"

Il lève sa tête vers moi.

" Je t'aime."

Je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le temps d'assimiler l'information. Je l'embrasse, en faisant passé tout mes sentiments. Et je le sens se détendre dans mes bras.

Nous nous séparons et il me répond qu'il m'aime aussi.

Tant pis ce que pensent les autres ne m'interessent pas. Je pense que ce sont les plus belles vacances de toute ma vie.

* * *

><p>Deuxième publication, deuxième Drarry.<p>

Bon, je suppose que c'est une fic tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

J'ai essayé de suivre les conseils que l'on m'avait donné dans les reviews de ma précédente fic, à savoir, continuer le même style d'écriture tout le long et ne pas être trop radine en détails. ( D'ailleurs merci à ces 2 personnes pour leurs conseils. )

Voilà.


End file.
